This house no longer feels like home
by cathcathou.roquet
Summary: OS basée sur la chanson de Ben Cocks: So cold. Rating T: Tentative de suicide. Regina déprime au point de vouloir mettre fin à ses jours, Emma lui manque, Emma la rejette, Emma passe son temps dans les bras d'une autre... Se situe au début de la saison 4, avant le 4x5.


_B__onjour ! Aujourd'hui, je publie pour la première fois une OS basée sur une chanson que j'aime beaucoup: So cold de Ben Cocks. Je précise que rien ne m'appartient, cette fic est beaucoup plus sombre que mes précédentes et parle de tentative de suicide. C'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de fic, avec si peu de dialogue, je suis dors et déjà désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe éventuelles. Bonne lecture ;-) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Oh, you can't hear me cry<strong>_

_**Oh, tu ne peux pas m'entendre pleurer**_

_**See my dreams all die**_

_**Voir tous mes rêves mourir… »**_

-« Allo ? » Emma souffla en regardant l'heure matinale sur son réveil.

-« Em… Emma… » Emma reconnu immédiatement son amie à l'autre bout du fil. Depuis le retour de Marianne, plus rien n'était comme avant, Regina s'en voulait d'avoir pris Emma comme fautive et de lui avoir tourné le dos, tous les jours elle essayait de se racheter auprès de la blonde, mais à chaque fois la blonde la remballait et à chaque fois, la brune avait de plus en plus le cœur brisé.

-« Regina ?! Il est 3h du matin… »

-« Je… désolée »

« Chérie, c'est qui ? » Emma avait quasi oublié la présence d'Elsa dans son lit, depuis que Regina et elles étaient entrées en conflit, seule Elsa avait été là pour elle. Elles étaient devenues amantes un peu par dépit, mais une part d'elle-même aimait Elsa malgré tout.

« C'est… personne, rendors toi… »

-« Regina, je ne suis pas seule là… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Emma chuchota presque, elle savait qu'Elsa n'aurait rien dit si elle avait su que c'était Regina, mais elle ne voulait simplement pas lui parler ce soir, ni aucuns autres d'ailleurs, elle voulait qu'elle lui fiche la paix et qu'elle l'oubli, mais il y avait chez la blonde se besoin de toujours aider les gens et là Regina n'était pas bien.

-«Excuse-moi… Au revoir Emma… » BIP BIP BIP

-« Regina ?! Regina ! »

_**« From where you're standing…**_

_**De là où tu te tiens… »**_

« Chère Emma, ce soir, j'ai essayé, j'ai eu besoin de toi, mais de toute évidence je ne suis plus rien à tes yeux… pardonne moi Emma… Je t'ai aimée jusqu'au bout…»

_**« On your own…**_

_**Tout seu**__**l…**_

_**It's so quiet here**_

_**C'est si calme ici**_

_**And I feel so cold…**_

_**Et j'ai si froid… »**_

Regina termina décrire le mot comme elle put avec un nombre incalculable de larmes devant les yeux, mais elle finit. Elle prit appui contre un mur de sa chambre, d'ici quelques heures elle ne serait plus pensa-t-elle. D'ici moins d'une heure si les médicaments fessaient effet assez vite. Elle se sentait vide de l'intérieur, de plus en plus froide. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sourit tristement. «Cette maison n'a plus rien d'un foyer ».

_**« This house no longer**_

_**Et cette maison n'est plus**_

_**Feels like home…**_

_**Comme un foyer… » **_

Elle ne releva difficilement et attrapa un couteau assez bien aiguisé qu'elle gardait près d'elle au cas où. « Oui, dans moins d'une heure je serais là papa, maman, Daniel… Je vous aime tellement… » Son corps retomba lourdement sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd…

_**« Oh, when you told me you'd leave**_

_**Oh, quand tu m'as dit que tu partirais**_

_**I felt like I couldn't breathe**_

_**Je me suis sentie étouffer**_

_**My aching body fell to the floor…**_

_**Mon corps douloureux s'est écroulé… » **_

Emma sortit du lit aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée et couru jusqu'à sa voiture, laissant Elsa en plan, bien sûr elle était importante pour elle, bien sûr elle avait des sentiments pour la blonde, mais Elsa n'était et ne sera jamais Regina.

_**« Then I called you at home**_

_**Et quand je t'ai appelé**_

_**You said that you weren't alone…**_

_**Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas seul… »**_

Une fois devant le manoir Mills, Emma se rendit compte que toutes les lumières étaient éteints. Elle frissonna, de toutes évidences il se passait quelque chose. Elle courut aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettait et arriva sur le porche de la grande maison, elle sonna mais n'obtenu aucune réponse. Aidée de son angoisse grandissante, elle réussit à ouvrir la porte juste en pensant à l'ancienne reine. Une fois à l'intérieur elle se précipita dans le salon, mais n'y trouva qu'un verre de cidre à moitié vide. Elle jeta un œil dans la cuisine, mais n'y trouva de nouveau qu'un portable abandonné sur le plan de travail. Tout ceci ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Regina qu'Emma connaissait et aimait malgré elle.

_**« I should've known better**_

_**J'aurais dû m'en douter**_

_**Now it hurts much more…**_

_**Maintenant ça fait encore plus mal… »**_

Elle monta à l'étage, une fois sur le palier des sanglots arrivèrent à ses oreilles, à moitié soulagée que la brune était là, elle avança plus rapidement vers la porte de la chambre de la mairesse. Une fente avait été laissée à la porte, par celle-ci Emma aperçu le spectacle le plus déchirant du monde, son ancienne pire ennemie était recroquevillée sur elle-même à même le sol se tenant le poignet et hurlant de douleur. Emma entra précipitamment dans la chambre et s'agenouilla près de la brune. Son poignet était couvert de sang, une entaille d'une dizaine de centimètres avait été dessinée par la lame du couteau que Regina avait toujours dans l'autre main, au moins une dizaine de minutes avant l'arrivée d'Emma.

_**« You caused my heart to bleed and**_

_**Tu as fait saigner mon coeur et**_

_**You still owe me a reason…**_

_**Tu me dois une raison… »**_

Celle-ci ne réfléchit pas et appela une ambulance avant de prendre le couteau des mains ensanglantées de son amie et de la balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se releva et attrapa une des tailles d'oreillers, la plia et la pressa contre la plaie de Regina, qui hurlait toujours. Elle se colla à elle et la berça dans ses bras.

-« Je… voulais…pas…Emma »

-« Shuuuut ! Je suis là, Regina…» Regina pleurait tout en fixant Emma, une équipe médicale entra dans la pièce, suivie de David et Snow. Ils emmenèrent Regina à l'hôpital, Snow partit avec elle, David suivit l'ambulance. Emma n'avait pas voulu bougé de la chambre de sa brune. Elle s'assit sur le lit et sentit une feuille sous sa main, elle l'attrapa et la lu. Elle se laissa tomber le long du lit, il fessait si froid et pourtant si chaud, tout ici avait un lien particulier avec l'ancienne reine et d'une côté sa rassurait Emma autant que cela lui glaçait le sang. Allait-elle s'en sortir ? Allait-elle mourir ? Fallait-il lui laisser la chance de partir comme elle l'avait décidé ? Non, Regina ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant et se laisser mourir, elle ne pouvait pas ! Emma rassembla ses jambes sous sa poitrine et commença à sangloter dans cette grande chambre froide et parfumée à la pomme.

_**« I can't figure out why…**_

_**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…**_

_**Why I'm alone and freezing…**_

_**Pourquoi je suis seule et glacée… »**_

Au bout de peut-être une heure elle redressa la tête et sourit tristement : « Cette maison ne ressemble plus à un foyer… ». Son Gsm vibra, c'était Snow. Elle laissa sonner, elle ne voulait pas, il ne fallait pas,… Elle savait, elle le sentait, mais elle devait rester ici. Elle toucha chaque objet ayant un quelconque rapport avec Regina, se parfuma de son parfum, huma ses draps, puis sortit. Elle ferma chaque lampe avec délicatesse, comme si elle fermait les yeux d'une personne morte sous ses yeux. Elle arriva devant la porte d'entrée et ferma non sans jeter un dernier regard dans l'ancienne maison de sa reine.

_**« While you're in the bed that she's in**_

_**Quand tu es au lit avec elle**_

_**And I'm just left alone to cry…**_

_**Et que je suis laissée seule à pleurer… »**_

Son Gsm sonna, c'était David, ils doivent s'inquiéter pensa-t-elle. Elle monta dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'à la limite de la ville, une fois devant cette foutue plaque « Welcome to Storybrooke » Emma avança, une vague de magie la traversa, sa voiture s'arrêta. Elle fit demi-tour, c'était le mieux à faire.

A quelques kilomètres l'électroencéphalogramme d'une patiente aux cheveux bruns comme l'ébène et aux lèvres rouges comme le sang résonna dans toute la pièce. Une ligne droite se dessina à l'écran, Snow plongea dans les bras de David. Une porte s'ouvrit sur une jolie blonde, celle-ci avança vers le lit où reposait le corps de la brune. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de lui murmurer : « J'ai besoin de toi… ». L'électroencéphalogramme se remit à faire un bip régulier, signe que la patiente revenait. Emma sourit tendrement à son amie avant de lui murmurer : « Je t'aime aussi… pour toujours ». Elle sortit de la pièce avec Snow et David, laissant les médecins faire leur devoir.

Emma sentit un vent la parcourir et elle frissonna, il fessait froid cette nuit. Devant ses yeux elle avait son futur, elle se sentait bien soudainement, comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si Regina allait bien, comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un affreux cauchemar. Emma baya et se frotta les yeux, la nuit avait été courte et le soleil se levait déjà, elle sourit à ses parents. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent et la prirent dans leurs bras.

Finalement, tous ses rêves n'étaient pas morts cette nuit, certes elle était froide, certes le manoir n'était plus comme un foyer, mais d'où elle se tenait, dans ce couloir, elle voyait sa vie, sa futur vie avec cette famille qu'elle apprendrait à aimer. Elle fixa sa blonde préférée avant de se rediriger vers sa chambre et de reprendre possession de son corps, une fois de plus sa sauveuse l'avait sauvée….

_**« Oh, you can't hear me cry**_

_**Oh, tu ne peux pas m'entendre pleurer**_

_**See my dreams all die**_

_**Voir tous mes rêves mourir**_

_**From where you're standing**_

_**De là où tu te tiens**_

_**On your own.**_

_**Tout seul.**_

_**It's so quiet here**_

_**C'est si calme ici**_

_**And I feel so cold**_

_**Et j'ai si froid**_

_**This house no longer**_

_**Et cette maison n'est plus**_

_**Feels like home…**_

_**Comme un foyer… »**_

The end.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que cette OS vous a plus ! Je dois avouer que l'idée de base était de faire mourir Regina, mais mon grand amour pour les Happy Ending a pris le dessus :p Oui je trouve que la relation d'Emma et Elsa est toute mimi et oui je les verrais bien ensemble, c'est toujours mieux qu'avec le pirate, non ?! :p Les reviews c'est gratuit et c'est fort apprécié ! :D <em>


End file.
